Introduction
Here is the article in which we can discuss the introduction further. Things can and will always be changed as needed, but here is the introduction I have altered based off of our instructor's feedback. What does the team think and what would you change about it? Which thesis do you think is best and/or how would you improve it? Do I talk too much about what is going on in the rest of the essay (thus running the risk of making the following sections sound redundant?) ? Does the team think that I should maybe talk more about social media in general? I can come up with a new way to write the introduction entirely if needed lol. Thanks, everyone!: "In a world where technology and social media become the gospel of so many, and in a world where there is hardly a single person unaffected by social media, online experiences have become a great and terrible thing. While there are all different types, one of the most widely used platforms is a media sharing site called YouTube, on which users can create, upload, and share a variety of types of videos and other media. Millions have and still do benefit from YouTube for various reasons, and with its popularity, it is only natural that YouTube would create a similar platform but meant entirely for children: YouTube Kids. While it was intended for good, there are, unfortunately, those who would abuse and pervert a good thing. From horrifying to disturbing to disgusting content, people of all ages and demographics are at risk of finding something traumatizing due to the sadistic individuals who relish causing disharmony, shock, and upset. This disturbance is problematic on its own, but it becomes borderline epidemic when the most vulnerable of viewers are also at risk on a platform meant entirely 'to make it safer and simpler for kids to explore the world through online video - from their favorite shows and music to learning how to build a model volcano ... and everything in between' (YouTube Kids). Recent discoveries have revealed that on this children's platform there are videos romanticizing suicide and encouraging harm to oneself and others. It is becoming increasingly difficult to make sure that everyone is as protected as they can be while using the Internet and YouTubes, and while it is important to try and devise a way to keep things safer for all users, it is most important to first try and make a platform with 'kids' in the title safer for its intended users. In order to make this valuable and beneficial platform safer for its intended users, parents should take a more proactive stance by still allowing them access, monitoring what they are watching, and encouraging (demanding?) YouTube Kids administrators to alter their policies by having real people monitor videos that are intended for real children." OR "In order to help keep children safer and enable them to still reap the benefits of this valuable and educational platform, parents should still allow their kids access but take a more proactive stance by filtering out videos their kids are watching and encouraging (demanding?) YouTube Kids change its policies toward how videos get published." OR - If we decide we'd rather have our audience be the YouTube admins: "In order to keep children safer and enable them to still reap the benefits of this valuable and educational platform, YouTube Kids must improve their security to keep it as safe as possible from hackers who would do harm and change its policies so that real people monitor videos that are intended for real children." If we decide our audience is the YouTube admins, I know of adjustments to the introduction itself that can be made too. Keep in mind that all of these theses are subject to change and can be altered as needed.